xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue
Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) is a mutant whom whenever someone makes contact with her skin, she will absorb their powers and/or memory or if held long enough, kill them. She is a member of the X-Men and the girlfriend of Iceman. Biography ''X-Men Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, was an innocent young girl from Meridian, Mississippi who had plans to go on an adventure with her boyfriend David before college. She then gave him a kiss and by that moment her powers began to manifest, causing her to panic and eventually run away from home. She eventually makes her way to a bar in Alberta, Canada, where she witnesses a cage fight between Wolverine and other people in the bar. She soon discovers that he is a mutant after he displays his power before walking out. Thinking that he would understand, she hides in his trailer, but he soon discovers her and kicks her out. He keeps driving before he changes his mind, stopping his truck and allowing her to accompany him. While conversing with one another, they crash into a tree and are soon attacked by Sabretooth. Rogue is trapped in Logan's burning truck, and Logan himself is unconscious, but Storm and Cyclops come to their rescue, taking them to the X-Mansion. Rogue soon becomes a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Despite being in a friendly environment, Rogue still finds herself struggling with her power. In one instance, Rogue wakes Logan up from a nightmare. Upon waking up, Logan accidently stabs Rogue with his adamantium claws. Thanks to her absorption power, Rogue is able to absorb Logan's healing ability and heals herself. However, Rogue also puts Logan in coma and nearly kills him. The whole incident attracts a worried crowd of students and once again Rogue feels guilty for being herself. Mystique, in the form of Iceman, tricks Rogue into thinking she is not wanted at the school because she absorbed Logan's regenerative healing power to heal herself. Wolverine caught up to her and convinced her to stay with Xavier, promising to take care of her. The Brotherhood arrive at the train station, where Magneto incapacitates Wolverine and knocks Rogue unconscious. She becomes a component in Magneto's machine on the Statue of Liberty. As Rogue energy is being stress under the machine which would kill her eventually, the X-Men ultimately save her before the machine can stretch her power any further. Due to the stress the machine caused on Rogue, some of the hair on her forehead turn gray. X2: X-Men United Iceman and Rogue become romantically involved, but their relationship is complicated because of Rogue's power. When the X-Mansion comes under attack, Rogue escapes with Wolverine, Pyro and Iceman in Cyclops' Car. She returns Wolverine's Dog Tag, which were given to her before he left for Alkali Lake. The four travel to Boston, where they seek refuge in Bobby's family home. Bobby gives Rogue some of his mother's old clothes and a pair of white gloves belonging to his grandmother. When Bobby's parents return, they are made aware of his powers, with Rogue defending him for being a mutant. When the police arrive, Pyro antagonizes and fights them before Rogue grabs his leg and neutralizes his power. The four then board the X-Jet when it arrives. The X-Jet was shortly pursued by a pair F-16 jet fighers ordering them to surrender. When one of the fighters' missiles damage the jet, Rogue is sucked out of the hole created by it. Luckily, she was saved by Nightcrawler. At the camp, she was among Pyro, Iceman and Nightcrawler while the rest were having a meeting. She asked Nightcrawler if he knew what they were taking about. He replied by saying he could get a closer look and teleported up in the trees above them. Iceman, and Rogue wait at Alkali Lake in the X-Jet. Impatient, Pryo leaves the jet, wanting fight alongside the others. Later on, Rogue maneuvers the X-Jet closer to the X-Men, but is frightened by doing so. She joins the X-Men in her own suit while they confront the President in the White House. X-Men: The Last Stand Iceman has started to show an interest in their fellow classmate Shadowcat, which Rogue notices in the Danger Room session. She also witnesses two more incidences - at the funeral when Bobby held both hers and Kitty's hand and when Bobby and Kitty go ice-skating. Rogue wants to save their relationship by taking the cure so that they could physically touch. She starts to leave but Wolverine stops her and inquires where she is going. He reminds her to make sure she was doing it for herself and not for someone else, and ultimately gives her his support in her decision. After the X-Men defeat the Brotherhood on Pen Island, she waits in a room in X-Mansion, where Bobby soon finds her. She ended up taking the cure and tells Bobby that it was what she wanted. However with the return of Magneto's powers, it is speculated Rogue may have experienced her's returning. X-Men: Days of Future Past Original Timeline After her powers came back, Rogue was captured by the sentinels and imprisoned in the X-Mansion that became a Sentinel Base. Iceman and Magneto save her, eventually, and she absorbs Shadowcat's powers to maintain Logan in the past because she was hurt. Revised Timeline As Logan wakes up after traveling back from the past and stopping the Sentinel Program, Rogue is seen at the X-Mansion holding Bobby's hand as they both look and smile at him. Non-Canon X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue ''To be added Powers *'Life Absorption' - Rogue has the ability to absorb the life energy, personality, and memories of every person who she touches. However, she is unable to control this power, which is why she covers every part of her body except her head. If she touches them for too long, then she could kill them. **'Power Absorption' - Rogue can also absorb the powers of any mutant who she touches. However, this absorption is temporary. Relationships Friends and Family *Owen D'Ancanto - Father *Priscilla D'Ancanto - Mother *David - Former Boyfriend *Iceman - Boyfriend *Wolverine - Friend, Father-Like Figure and Teammate *Storm - Teacher and Teammate *Cyclops - Teacher and Teammate *Jean Grey - Teacher and Teammate *Beast - Teacher and Teammate *Nightcrawler - Teammate *Shadowcat - Classmate, Teammate and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) *Colossus - Classmate and Teammate *Jubilee - Classmate Enemies *Pyro - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Mystique - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *The scene where Rogue gets sucked out by a jet was actually performed by actress Anna Paquin and not by a stunt double. *In the novelization and an alternate scene that appears on the DVD release of the film, Rogue did not take the cure, saying she could not bring herself to do it. In this version, Iceman still chooses her over Kitty anyway. *Originally it was reported that Rogue will not be returning for X-Men: Days of Future Pas''t as Anna Paquin's only scene was cut from the film. Bryan Singer said that the scene became "too extraneous", so it was cut. Then in January 2014 during an interview with ''Empire Magazine, Singer told a reporter that just because she was cut from the one scene doesn't mean she wouldn't be in the film, signifying that she would still be in the film. In April 2014, it was confirmed by the studio that Paquin is in the film as a cameo. * At the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rogue is seen holding hands with Iceman. She is not wearing gloves, possibly indicating that she's managed to control her powers like she does in the comic books. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Spoiler Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Highlights Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:D'Ancanto Family Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Power Negation Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique